Shining Star
by Sayuri Maxwell
Summary: Songfic yaoi 1x2, Heero POV. Dedicado à minha amiga Goddess. Heero e Duo juntos em uma boate, dançando e se rendendo aos desejos.


Shining Star

By Sayuri Maxwell

Songfic Yaoi 1x2, Heero POV

Música: _Shining Star_ (Backstreet Boys)

Dedicado à: Minha miga querida de vários anos, Goddess of Death GW (eu ti dolo mtooooooo)

-------------------

You're my shining star  
**That is what you are**  
**There is no one like you baby**  
**Angels everywhere**  
**Everytime you're near**  
**You will always be my baby**

_Você é minha estrela brilhante_

_Isso é o que você _

_Não existe ninguém como você, baby_

_Anjos por toda parte_

_Toda vez que você está por perto_

_Você sempre será meu amorzinho_

Longos cabelos castanhos, agora soltos, movimentam-se rapidamente, no mesmo ritmo que seu dono. Não sei como Duo me convenceu a vir a esta danceteria, mas não me importa muito o lugar, desde que possa ficar ao seu lado. Ele está dançando em meio a uma multidão, mas eu só enxergo ele. Seu corpo parece brilhar com uma aura de sensualidade, que apaga todas as outras pessoas à sua volta. Eu fico sentado, admirando-o à distância. Duo olha para mim e sorri, chamando-me para dançar junto a ele. Eu hesito um pouco, mas aceito. Levanto-me e caminho em direção a ele, até que nossos corpos ficam praticamente grudados um no outro.

Baby when you do the things you do   
**I wanna be close to you**   
**'Cause I need to feel your every move, oh**   
**Baby I can never say how much**   
**I need your touch, I can't get enough**   
**'Cause you know what to do to turn me on, yeah**

_Baby, quando você faz as coisas que você faz_

_Eu quero estar perto de voc_

_Pois eu preciso sentir cada movimento seu, oh_

_Pois eu preciso sentir cada movimento seu, oh_

_Baby, eu nunca consigo dizer o quanto_

_Preciso do seu toque, eu não consigo ficar satisfeito_

_Porque vocês sabe o que fazer pra me deixar ligado, sim_

Seus braços me seguram, em um pedido mudo para que eu acompanhe seus movimentos. Eu o deixo me guiar, abandonando-me à sensação de estar sufocantemente próximo ao corpo que eu tanto desejo. Minhas mãos se rendem ao ímpeto de explorar cada centímetro do americano, e este parece não se importar. Pelo contrário, suas mãos ávidas também passeiam pelo meu corpo, em carícias sensuais e até ousadas. O sorriso sedutor sempre presente nos lábios rosados do americano, pedindo para serem beijados.

Baby you're as close as close can get  
**And baby you know I'd let**   
**Every single part of me be yours, ooh yeah**   
**It doesn't matter if the phone might ring**   
**'Cause I won't hear a thing when I'm in your arms**  
**'Cause you know what to do to turn me on**

_Baby, você está o mais perto que pode_

_E amor, você sabe que eu deixaria_

_Cada parte minha ser sua, ooh, sim_

_Não importa se o telefone vai tocar_

_Porque não vou escutar nada quando estiver em seus braços_

_Pois você sabe o que fazer pra me deixar ligado_

Duo esfrega seu corpo no meu, sentindo minha excitação e sorrindo ainda mais. Os movimentos frenéticos intensificam-se, e eu percebo que o demônio sedutor dos olhos violetas está tão excitado quanto eu. Já não ouço mais a música, não consigo ouvir nem ver mais nada, apenas nós dois. Nesse momento, meu mundo está centralizado nos movimentos sensuais que estamos compartilhando. Agarro Duo fortemente, forçando-o a parar e olhar para mim. Antes que eu mude de idéia, tomo os lábios dele em um beijo arrebatador, sendo prontamente retribuído.

I've never been so satisfied   
**With anything in my entire life**   
**'Cause you are doing everything so right**   
**Oh, oh baby**

_Nunca estive tão satisfeito_

_Com qualquer coisa em toda a minha vida_

_Pois você está fazendo tudo tão certo_

_Oh, oh, amor_

Seus braços enlaçam o meu pescoço, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Não sei qual foi a reação das pessoas à nossa volta, tampouco me importa. Tudo o que existe nesse exato momento, para mim, é esse beijo. Nossas línguas travam uma batalha gostosa, querendo sentir o gosto da boca um do outro. Aos poucos nosso fôlego vai se esvaindo, assim como nossa sanidade mental,e tudo o que resta na nossa mente é um único pensamento.

- Duo?

- Sim?

- Vamos para casa.


End file.
